


Blame It On The Alcohol

by happywriter16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: The sweet taste of bourbon and coke on his tongue mixes with the vodka and orange juice on hers.





	Blame It On The Alcohol

When he finally kisses her, she thinks _yes_ and _finally_. The exact opposite of _no no no_ , what should be running through her mind.

 

Neither reacts to his cup hitting the ground, cold liquid hitting their bare legs.

 

Now both of his hands hold her in place, as if she was going anywhere. She shivers, the condensation from the cup on his fingers seeps through the thin fabric of her dress.

 

“Sorry,” he says against her lips.

 

“S’okay.”

 

They kiss like it’s the first and the last time. They kiss like that because it is. They’ll say goodbye in a few days, keep in touch through friends ever after.

 

It’s all heat and wet and pressure. The sweet taste of bourbon and coke on his tongue mixes with the vodka and orange juice on hers.

 

It needs to stop before they can’t even see the line, the one they tip-toed over weeks ago and now are running away from.

 

He pulls back finally, lips and hands but not so far away she can’t still feel his heat.

 

“Remember what you said when we first hung out?” she asks, smile on her face.

 

He laughs. “Yeah.” The first time they talked, he’d made her laugh, surprising her with his honest self-assessment. She thought then he doesn’t act like he looks. He told her “I like you” and “I’m going to get you drunk.”

 

He tells her, “I wasn’t trying to get into your pants.” She hadn’t thought that at all.

 

She points out, “You still haven’t.” Then says, “You’re not like I thought.”

 

“Same here.”

 

They stand in silence. She wonders if he’s thinking the same thing, how their paths seemed to cross more often after the first time they hung out. This after a few weeks of knowing of the other’s existence but not speaking except to say “hi” in passing. How the second time they talked he told her “I’ll take care of you.” She believed him.

 

“We should probably head back inside.” She’s already heading that way, looking over her shoulder.

 

He follows, points out, “They’re probably too shitfaced to notice we’re gone.”

 

“Very true.”

 

Surprisingly they were missed, coming back to their group practically shouting, “Hey!” and “Where were you?” He lies, “Smoking.” Hers is “bathroom.” The group seems satisfied, one of their friends asks for another round of shots, ten this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back May in 2009 and posted it on LJ. 
> 
> Here's the note I wrote then: _I got this idea a month or so ago. I really like this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfjtpp90lu8) and I have been wanting to write a fic using that title ever since I heard it. *shrugs* In case you were wondering, both the girl and guy have someone back at home but just couldn’t help themselves._


End file.
